


A Good Meal is Hard To Find

by ArcticCalamity



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Demon Dick, Demon Hanzo, Fingering, Hunter McCree, M/M, Minor mention of blood, Oral, Orgasm Denial, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 13:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13272396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticCalamity/pseuds/ArcticCalamity
Summary: It's been a long time since the demon had eaten, and a foolish Hunter makes the perfect main course.





	A Good Meal is Hard To Find

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! What's this? I wrote something for the first time in years? Incredible. 2018 is doing me well so far. 
> 
> Enjoy this demon fucking I've wanted to write it for forever and I finally did.

            The ruins of the castle were strewn about Jesse’s feet as he walked past the ruined gate. He supposed that at one time the home had been grand and elegant, with lots of wood and stone and the skeletal remains of a building which house a large, brass bell. He walked past the debris to the object and placed a hand on it, admiring the intricate carvings in the metal. He knew the story of this place before he flew all the way to Japan, but there was something about seeing it in person that sent a chill through his spine.

            Shimada castle, and Hanamura beyond, were once a thriving place. The Shimadas were known for their less than savory business practices, but they lived in peace with their city and its people. But now it was no more than a legend, an old fairy tale, since one day the whole Shimada family and the population of the city were wiped out in one night, leaving the place naught but a ghost town. Jesse kicked a piece of rotten wood by his feet which spread a small cloud of dust into the air. The world was silent around him, without a bird or any small critter bringing in a sign of life. The air was still as if time had stopped on his last breath.

            It didn’t take him long to realize someone was standing behind him.

            Jesse spun around, Peacekeeper out and pointed at the figure standing a few feet behind him. It was a man, about five feet, seven inches tall give or take and dressed in long, flowing robes. He had long hair that he wore down and it brushed over his shoulders in an inky wave. His face was decidedly human and Jesse lowered his weapon, but kept it near to his side. He took his hat off with his free hand and tipped it towards the man.

            “Well, howdy,” he said, “ you gave me a fright. Didn’t realize anyone still lived around here.”

            The man said nothing, but gazed at Jesse with dark, soulful eyes.

            “My name’s McCree, and I ain’t from around here. What’s your name, sugar?”

            The man was silent again for a moment before speaking in a deep, thick voice.

            “Hanzo.”

            He wasn’t quite sure why, but Hanzo’s voice sent shivers down his spine and into his hips. He felt almost weak, like a scolded child. Jesse lifted his shoulders and put his hat back on his head.

            “Pleasure to meet ya, Hanzo. You live around here?”

            “Yes.” Hanzo took a step forward, making almost no noise as he moved across the shattered wood and stone. That explained why Jesse didn’t hear him coming. He kept a hand on Peacekeeper, because only a fool let go of his weapon and Jesse McCree was certainly no fool. Hanzo’s eyes flicked down to the gun, then back up to Jesse’s face.

            “It was a mistake for you to come here,” Hanzo said. Jesse’s heart beat heavily in his chest.

            “Oh yeah? Why’s that? I was under the impression no one had lived ‘round here in centuries.”

            “It is a shame. You Americans seem to know very little about curses and the power they hold.”

            Jesse laughed. “Curses? You gonna put a curse on me or somethin’?”

            In the span of a breath, Hanzo was suddenly not where he was, but instead pressed right behind Jesse’s back with his hand on Peacekeeper. Hanzo’s mouth was beside his ear and Jesse would be lying to himself and God if he said that he wasn’t a little bit turned on right about then. Hanzo’s voice was low and silky, like a dark river, and his hands were as soft as the fabric of his robes.

            “You shouldn’t have come here, Hunter.”

            “Hunter?” Jesse let out a short, fake laugh, “I’m afraid I have no clue what you’re goin’ on about.”

            Hanzo twisted Jesse’s arm and in the panic of the moment, he fired. Hanzo hissed and Jesse craned his neck to see the bullet left a small trail through the very edge of his robes and just grazed his pretty skin. The wound sizzled from the silver casing of the bullet. Jesse’s heart sank into his feet. He had been hoping Hanzo wasn’t the demon he was looking for, but he never had such luck. Hanzo hissed again, this time a more animalistic, reptilian hiss as he twisted the weapon from McCree and sent it flying past the bell. It slid across the floor before coming to a stop right beside a sudden drop to the forest below.

            It only just occurred to him that he might be in a bit of trouble, but the danger didn’t really set in until Jesse felt his arm twisted behind his back and the man behind him growing larger and pressing him into the wood below. The hands holding him were suddenly twice, three times their previous size and the heavy weight of the demon against his back made his heart race.

            “It has been a long time since one of you has come to visit me. I suppose I should thank you. I’m starving.” Now his voice held the depth of an ancient entity, more like the demons Jesse was used to facing. It rung with a familiarity in his belly and his skin tingled with anticipation.

            “Starving? You gonna eat me or somethin’?”

            Hanzo laughed, the tone matching his new voice and form.

            “In a way. How much do you know about your prey, Hunter?”

            “I reckon about as much as I need to.” His voice was starting to strain under the weight of Hanzo’s form as he pressed him closer and closer to the ground. Jesse wished he wasn’t as into it as he was – the danger, the heady weight of the demon, the roughness of the actions, it was almost too much.

            “Then let me enlighten you on a few details.” Hanzo put his hand around the back of Jesse’s neck and held him securely against the floor. Jesse could taste dust on his tongue.

            “Demons,” Hanzo began, “come in many forms. Humans have names to differentiate them; vampires, incubi, and succubi are three examples of the same creature. A demon who feeds on life essence.”

            “Life essence?”

            “Indeed. Each has their own preference. I, however, have been alive a very long time. It takes more than a few dozen pounds of flesh and some lukewarm blood to sate me.”

            Jesse swallowed against the ground. “Well, then, what do you eat?”

            He couldn’t see the demon, but he could feel a chilling smile spread over his face.

            “I have found the exact moment when humans are most alive. When their essence is at its peak.” A large hand snaked its way over Jesse’s thigh and brushed against the front of his trousers, causing the hunter to buck up against the demon. Hanzo chuckled and rubbed his palm back and forth over the bulge that had unfortunately started as soon as Jesse was pushed to the ground. The hunter groaned, his guts twisting and his skin shivering. Hanzo pressed his tongue just behind Jesse’s ear and the man gasped,

            “You humans are all the same,” Hanzo said, “you fight and struggle, but inevitably you all desire to be dominated. You want me to bring you to heights you’ve never felt before.” His hand pressed harder against Jesse and the hunter bucked his hips again. “At that moment you reach your climax, your essence is tender and juicy, like nothing you have ever tasted in your life. A succulent meal found only by the strongest of hunters. And you, Hunter McCree, are the first meal I’ve had in centuries, and I plan to enjoy you.”

            “I…oh fuck…” Jesse wanted to fight, to argue or quip at the demon who was so cocky as to try and control him, but he knew it was no use. He knew the moment Hanzo tore his gun away and pushed him down. He wanted this, wanted him. Jesse wanted to fuck this demon so hard he couldn’t see straight. Damn his hormones. He couldn’t even blame it on a dry spell – he just loved this kind of shit. So, he didn’t argue, he didn’t fight. Instead, Jesse pressed his crotch against Hanzo’s hand which was now large enough to grab his entire thigh. Hanzo licked behind his ear again and trailed his tongue down the soft flesh of Jesse’s neck, moving his fingers just enough to slide continuously down the surface. He shivered and Hanzo’s hand moved away.

            “Are you ready, McCree?”

            “Ready…for what?”

            Jesse felt the pressure let up and the chill of the air hit his back as the demon moved away. He almost wanted to complain, but the hand on his neck lifted him up, his heartbeat pounding against the sturdy fingers, and he was turned around to face Hanzo.

            This was the first time he had seen the demon since he transformed, and immediately Jesse felt a bit weak in his groin. Hanzo was three times as large now, ashen-blue skin traced with lightly glowing red markings. His robes were removed from his shoulders now, pooling around his waist where they were still tied with a silken ribbon. There was an intricate red tattoo of a demon scrawled over his left arm and onto his chest, which was strong and muscled. The most prominent feature, however, was Hanzo rather large cock which he had released from beneath the robes and was standing before the hunter. It was almost intimidating – almost as big as his own thigh and lightly ribbed with short, dull protrusions. He still had one hand on Jesse’s neck and the other at the base of his cock. His thumb rubbed over his Adam’s apple.

            “It’s time for the first course.” He released his grip on the hunter and McCree fell to his hands and knees in front of the kneeling demon. His eyes drifted from the member in front of him up to Hanzo’s pure white irises and then back down. He swallowed hard, this time because, despite his situation, he wanted nothing more than to feel that monstrous thing inside of him, and he had a pretty good idea of what Hanzo wanted.

            He started slow, first reaching out his flesh hand to touch the soft skin, and when Hanzo didn’t object, he moved his metal one over as well. Hanzo was warm and the dark flesh felt like the delicate petals of a flower. He stroked his hands over it a couple times, feeling how the bumps moved under his touch and how it twitched when he hit certain spots. Then he leaned forward and touched it gently with his tongue. Hanzo groaned deep in his chest. Jesse just about felt bad for him; he knew what it was like to go without the feeling of someone under you and he couldn’t image dealing with that for hundreds of years. He ran his tongue along the length of it and over the tip. He swallowed again before sinking his mouther over the top and taking it was far as he could. While his mouth was big and his gag reflex was trained by this point, he was still a man with limits and Jesse could only swallow so much of the demon before he had to use his hands to make up the slack. He moved his palms in time with his mouth, sucking and licking until his jaw started to ache from the strain. Hanzo barely seemed affected, even after all his efforts. Jesse sat back for a moment to catch his breath and looked up at the demon whose breathing had barely increased since he began. Hanzo growled and put his hand back on Jesse’s throat.

            “Is that all you have for me, Hunter? Pathetic.” He squeezed, and Jesse felt stars behind his eyes. “I could kill you right now, snap your neck after squeezing every bit of air from your lungs.” Hanzo used his other hand to grip Jesse’s belt. With one swift movement he snapped the leather and tore open the button and zipper. The human’s vision was going hazy and he was far beyond caring about the condition of his pants, but he felt the demon’s fingers as they teased over his hard, bare skin. He couldn’t speak, and his thoughts were gone as the only word ringing through his mind was _more_. He wanted to feel more, to take more. He should have been ashamed at his condition but god dammit somehow this demon knew exactly what buttons to push and he loved it.

            “Please…” Jesse whispered with nonexistent breath.

            “Please, what?”

            “Fuck me.”

            “Ha! Crude, weak human. I’m threatening your life and your cock continues to harden even as I squeeze the life from your lungs. And now you beg for me? Disgusting. You haven’t earned the honor of me feeding from you, yet. First you must prove your essence is worthy of being devoured.”

            Hanzo took the hand from McCree’s crotch and stuck a finger into his mouth, licking and sucking on his own digit until it was properly lubricated. Then, he slipped the finger between the hunter’s legs and rubbed at his entrance, circling the muscle and prodding until finally slipping it inside. It was cold and wet and if Jesse didn’t know any better he’d think Hanzo had just popped a bottle of lube out of nowhere instead of just using his own spit. The grip on his throat loosened just a bit and air rushed back to his lungs, making his head dizzy as he sat on the demon’s hand. He moaned as Hanzo curled his finger inside him, hitting just the right spot to make his dizzy mind whirl. He ground down against the finger, loving how big just the one piece was inside him. He reached down to grab his own cock but Hanzo’s hand was on his throat again, tighter than before.

            “Do not even think about it, Hunter,” Hanzo said, “you will not ruin my meal by reaching your peak before I allow it.”

McCree nodded and instead used his hands to brace himself as he rocked back and forth on the digit. After a while, Hanzo added another finger and Jesse thought he might just explode as they curled inside him and rubbed against his spot over and over. The remaining fabric of his pants strained against his legs, tearing more and more with each heaving breath and pleading motion. The demon’s eyes trailed over him hungrily as his stomach knotted up and he felt himself getting closer and closer.

Then, Hanzo leaned in, hand still tight on his throat, and pressed his lips against the hunter’s. His teeth were large and sharp, but his lips were soft, and McCree leaned into the motions and the intoxicating scent of sex and demon. As he reached his peak, something peculiar happened – he felt himself slipping away, unsatisfied. He whined against his better judgement, practically begging into Hanzo’s lips and the demon pulled back, stopping his motions as McCree felt himself fall back to reality. His ass was hurting, and he felt so utterly small. It only started to occur to him that Hanzo might take this time to finish him off as an after-sex snack. He looked up into those shining white eyes, moving himself weakly on the demon’s fingers. He whined again as he took the fingers out and removed his hand from Jesse’s neck.

There was a silence as they looked at each other in the chilly evening. Everything felt suspended by a thread. Finally, Hanzo moved, taking his hands and ripping the fabric of McCree’s pants completely away, followed by his shirt, leaving him completely exposed to the night. The cold brushed across his chest, perking his nipples and making him long for the warm touch of the demon. Hanzo took his time and licked one of his hands until it was nice and wet before running it over his own cock. For the first time he reacted, leaning his head back as he stroked up and down along the thick length. All Jesse could do was watch as the demon pleasured himself, breathing deepening with each pump of his fist.

It didn’t take long before he moved again and picked up the weak and wanting Jesse with both hands. He brought him forward and held him above the waiting cock, McCree’s breath held tight in his chest.

“Finally, Hunter, we may begin the main course.”

Whatever McCree thought being fucked by a demon would be like, it was better and worse than he could ever imagine. He was filled to the brim, every sweet aching inch moving around this hot and heady monster who fucked up hard and fast into his hips. Jesse let his head fall back and he moaned, his hands clawing at Hanzo’s neck. He was worried he might be punished for that, but the demon had his eyes closed as he breathed, focusing his energy on holding him close and pumping in and out. His fingers dug into his waist, leaving small trails of blood from his claw-like nails.

The rise happened much faster this time, and it was only a couple minutes before he felt sparks behind his eyes and he knew he was so close to release. Just when he was about to hit the edge, Hanzo leaned forward and bit down hard on Jesse’s neck. He yelped in pain, but kept himself steady, trying desperately to finish. But like before with the kiss, he felt the edge falling away from him. McCree began to buck himself against Hanzo, trying to ride out the orgasm but it was no use.

When Hanzo stopped again and pulled his mouth away, Jesse was still sitting squarely on his lap, filled so much he thought he might be able to feel the demon through the flesh of his belly. Hanzo sat back and licked the blood from his lips, looking sated and satisfied. Jesse figured if there was a hell, he must have died and found it because nothing was worse than this unending loop of undiscovered climax. To reach the edge and not be allowed to cross into oblivion was the worst thing he could think of. Just when he thought Hanzo was finished and would end this charade, the demon flipped him over, so his stomach was pressed against the wooden floor. Then, with one hand on his back and the other on his hip, Hanzo thrust into Jesse over and over, fast and hard, grunting with the effort. He came in half the time he thought he would and finally he was allowed to leap over the peak and he felt his seed spill out beneath his stomach. But, Hanzo didn’t stop. He kept riding him like that, hard and ungracefully against the dirty, sticky floor until the demon reached his climax too, spilling inside Jesse until he was completely spent. He pulled out and McCree could feel the liquid dripping from his ass, but he was beyond caring. He laid on the ground, breath heavy and labored, his cheek pressed into the dirt.

This was it. He was going to be a demon snack. Somehow, though, he didn’t mind. Instead, Hanzo placed a hand on Jesse’s back, running his nails over the sensitive flesh. There was a sickening burning sensation, like boiling water was dripping over him, mixing with the remaining pleasure from being fucked. He groaned, too weak to scream properly, not like anyone would hear it anyway. Then, it was over. Hanzo stood up and pulled his robes up once more.

“McCree, was it? Come along.”

Jesse turned over and looked up.

“What?”

Hanzo gestured for Jesse to stand and he obeyed, though he wasn’t sure why. When he was vertical he looked down at himself, naked and wet in the moonlight, and a chill ran through him when he saw the red, curling tattoo covering his left side and curving around to his back. It had the faces of demons snarling and laughing. Hanzo lifted McCree’s chin with his hand and the demon was grinning.

“Congratulations, Hunter,” he said, “you’re mine, now.”


End file.
